


sugar & pumpkin spice

by waveydnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween baking, M/M, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, YouTube, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: a halloween baking fic in which dan is hungry for cookies and phil is thirsty for dan





	sugar & pumpkin spice

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that look phil gives dan in the Halloween Baking - PUMPKIN SPICE PUMPKIN COOKIES video

“I don’t really want to do this, Dan. I’m tired,” Phil says as he sets up the lights they use for filming. He’s struggling; their kitchen is tiny and the lights are huge and they still need to leave enough room to bake the stupid cookies.

 

They have a show tomorrow in Brighton and all Phil really wants to do is eat, fuck, and go to bed. He’s spent the majority of his days lately trapped in the back of a small grey van with Dan, fighting the intense nausea of his relentless travel sickness as they tour the UK. More often than not they spend their nights in tiny dank hotel rooms, too exhausted after running around on stage for two hours and meeting their fans to remember to eat or even really look at each other, much less get each other off. The little time they’ve had at home in the past few months has been spent furiously pre-filming videos.

 

Usually he loves that he makes his living on the internet. Usually it’s fun to film videos, especially when he gets to do it with Dan. But tonight he’s just hungry and horny and tired. He wants to take advantage of being home for a little while to do some of his favourite things.

 

“Oh shut up. We have to do Halloween baking, it’s a thing now,” Dan says as he hangs a coat hanger ghost above the stove.

 

“I know,” Phil sighs. He comes up behind Dan and wraps his arms around his waist, one hand reaching down and cupping Dan’s dick over his jeans. He grinds himself into Dan’s ass playfully. He registers that Dan’s hip bones feel a little sharper than usual; they really do need to make an effort to eat after their shows, he thinks.

 

“Fuck off, Phil,” Dan chuckles. “We need to film this tonight or we won’t be able to get it up in time.”

 

“Fine,” Phil says, letting him go and reaching to arrange a few of the million mini pumpkins Dan insisted on buying for decoration. “Let’s get this over with then.”

 

“Phi-il, you need to put on your Halloween jumper first,” Dan whines.

 

Phil rolls his eyes dramatically, but he can’t stop the fond smile that forms on his face. Dan likes to pretend to be an existential edge-lord, but Phil knows the truth. Dan loves holidays and decorating their flat and wearing festively themed clothing. And he _really_ loves filming baking videos.

 

He returns wearing a very seasonally appropriate jumper.

 

“Much better,” Dan smiles. “Ready?”

 

Phil nods.

 

They do their silly intro, complete with a witchy laugh from Phil and the requisite argumentative banter their fans have come to expect. Dan points out that Phil is wearing his festive jumper, and leaves to go put on his own. Phil does some kitchen exercises to pass the time, and just maybe a little bit because he knows Dan will keep it in to further the ‘Phil is so quirky and awkward’ narrative they’ve spent half a decade solidifying.

 

When Dan returns, he’s wearing a fitted black jumper with a skeleton holding a pumpkin. By all accounts it’s nothing all that special, but then Dan is biting his lip and doing a little dance and Phil’s lusty, over-tired brain short circuits a little. All he wants to do is rip the damn thing off and push Dan up against the fridge.

 

“That is very Dan, I like it.” He looks Dan up and down with heavy-lidded eyes and filthy thoughts and forgets for a moment that actually, there is a large camera pointed at them and he probably shouldn’t be eye-fucking his boyfriend in the middle of their baking video. He snaps his head up and looks at the camera sheepishly.

 

“This has gotten off to a strange start, hasn’t it?” Dan asks, and Phil feels relief. Dan has noticed the look, will know to cut it out later in editing.

 

“It has,” Phil replies, crossing his arms. He can’t help raking his eyes hungrily over Dan one more time, feeling safe in his assumption that Dan will leave it on the cutting room floor.

 

He says something about skeletons so Dan will have a reaction from Phil about the jumper that he can actually keep in the video.

 

They introduce the ingredients and the utensils, and Phil manages to compartmentalize his frankly inconvenient desire to stick his hand down Dan’s pants. He forces himself to focus on the task at hand and once he gets into it, he finds himself actually having fun. It’s not that surprising; he always has fun with Dan. There’s a reason they do almost everything together, he thinks.

 

When the dough is finally made, they wrap it up and stick it in the freezer.

 

“See ya in thirty mins,” Dan says to the camera.

 

“What do you want to do for thirty minutes?” Phil pauses, knowing with absolute certainty that Dan will be cutting out what he says next. “I know what _I_ want to do.” He looks at Dan, grinning. He’s kind of joking, but kind of not. Dan just looks so damn pretty tonight and Phil misses the taste of his skin and the feeling of Dan’s naked body underneath him.

 

Dan looks at him with his patented ‘this guy’ look, but he’s smiling. “Stop adding more work for me in editing, you spork.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Phil says, grabbing the rolling pin. “Baking rave!”

 

“No, Phil, Phil, Phil, the dough is chilling, not baking. I think we can do some quiet interpretive dance.” Dan waves his whisk around for a minute before cheekily smacking Phil right in the crotch.

 

“Ah! Don’t do that,” Phil laughs. “Unless you’re gonna get naked and do it properly.”

 

“God, Phil, what’s wrong with you today?” Dan giggles.

 

“What’s so wrong about wanting to touch your butt?” He crowds Dan back against the counter jokingly and slides his hands down to squeeze Dan’s ass cheeks.

 

“Mmm, nothing,” Dan sighs, wrapping his arms loosely around Phil’s waist and brushing his lips against Phil’s neck and just like that it’s not a joke anymore.

 

Dan parts his lips and kisses wetly at the spot just below Phil’s jaw. This, this is what Phil’s been after all night: Dan’s undivided attention, bodies pressed together, lips and tongue on skin.

 

Dan moves his hands up to grip Phil’s face and brings their lips together softly. Phil opens his mouth and licks at Dan’s bottom lip and Dan responds instantly, parting his lips and brushing his tongue against Phil’s. Their mouths pull back and surge forward again and again, unhurried and sweet. Dan moves his hands back, running his fingers through the hair at the back of Phil’s head. Phil feels a tingle run down his spine and warmth spread through his stomach and he smiles against Dan’s mouth—they’re making out, properly making out like they haven’t done in ages. They’ve been so busy and so tired and they’re so used to each other that kissing like this rarely makes it into their shagging routine anymore.

 

Phil thinks he could do this forever, just kiss Dan deeply and memorize the shape of his mouth and the taste of his tongue and bask in the warmth of Dan’s hands in his hair, but true to form, Dan is starting to moan softly and push his hips into Phil’s, tug on Phil’s hair a little and scrape his teeth against Phil’s lips. Phil smiles internally, delighting at how easy Dan is, how quick he is to lose himself in his passion for Phil. All these years later and Phil never has to doubt for a second how much Dan loves him. He thinks to himself, as he has every day since they met, just how fucking lucky he is.

 

Phil moves his hands down from Dan’s ass, down to grip the backs of Dan’s thighs and hoist him up. Dan groans quietly and wraps his legs around Phil’s waist and Phil holds him there for a second before placing him on the countertop. He brings his hands round to grip Dan’s hips possessively and pull him forward so they’re pressed against each other snugly. Dan’s already starting to thrust himself into Phil’s groin a little and his hands are wrapped around the back of Phil’s neck tightly. The kissing continues, but as the minutes pass it gets wetter and deeper and Phil feels them both growing harder under their jeans. He slips his hands up under Dan’s jumper and runs the pads of his fingers up and down Dan’s sides, feeling the goosebumps forming on the skin there. Just as Dan is reaching a hand down Phil’s stomach, finger tips dipping below the waist band of Phil’s pants, the timer on his phone goes off loudly.

 

Phil moves to pull away but Dan’s legs tighten their grip around Phil’s waist. “Cookies,” he mumbles into Dan’s lips.

 

“Fuck the cookies,” Dan growls and Phil’s stomach swoops. Nothing turns him on more than seeing just how much he affects Dan like this. He likes it so much that he decides he wants to drag it out a little.

 

He wrenches his mouth from Dan’s and grins wickedly. “I’ll fuck _something_ , but not til later. Right now we’re making cookies, Howell, just like you wanted.”

 

Dan pouts. Phil laughs. “You’re serious?” Dan asks.

 

“Yeah,” Phil replies, taking Dan’s hand and pulling him off the counter. “We’re on a schedule here, remember?”

 

“I hate you,” Dan says, but he goes to the freezer to retrieve the dough.

 

They roll it out and cut it into pumpkin shapes, carrying on their easy banter from earlier despite the fact that Phil is still distractingly aroused. He knows Dan is too though, and that’s what makes it fun. It’s a game now.

 

Phil steals little glances when Dan’s not looking, feels fondness and yearning swirl around in his chest at the sight of Dan’s long neck, his black earrings, the hair that’s starting to curl slightly against his forehead.

 

They manage to bake the cookies without incident and miraculously, they turn out pretty well. They actually manage to distract themselves a little when it comes time to decorate. They are nerds at heart, so turning their pastry pumpkins into mummies and spiders genuinely brings them joy. As always, Dan gets carried away and insists on making hot drinks with spooky marshmallows, and Phil can’t help it, he finds it adorable.

 

But he’s been thirsting after Dan for hours now, so the instant they finish their outro, he attaches himself to Dan’s neck, biting and sucking in just the right way, the way he knows will make Dan crazy. It only takes a minute before Dan is moaning softly and grabbing at the back of Phil’s jumper.

 

Phil wastes no time unbuckling Dan’s belt, unzipping his fly and reaching into his pants to take hold of Dan’s already rock hard dick. He only manages to jerk it a few times before Dan bites Phil’s earlobe and whispers, “Bedroom?”

 

Phil shakes his head. “Want you right here.” Without warning he sinks to his knees and yanks Dan’s jeans and pants down to mid thigh in one go. He’s too worked up to even entertain the idea of teasing. He wants to get his mouth on Dan as soon as possible, wants the unmistakable taste, the silky sensation of Dan’s cock dragging against his tongue.

 

He loves that he is the only one who gets to see Dan like this, rosy-cheeked and biting his lip and gripping firmly at Phil’s hair. He is the only one who knows exactly how to flick his tongue just the way Dan likes, the only one who can make Dan moan all high-pitched and sexy. No one else is allowed to suck hard on the head or trace their fingertip against his hole. No one else can make Dan feel the things that Phil can, and that’s why making Dan feel good is just as satisfying as making himself feel good. Sometimes even better.

 

When he feels the muscles in Dan’s legs start to tense and his balls tighten, Phil pulls his mouth back a little, keeping it open and sticking out his tongue. He uses his hand to stroke hard and fast, tilting his head back a little and catching the come on his tongue so Dan can see, because it’s hot and it’s filthy and he knows how much Dan likes that. He looks up into Dan’s eyes as he puts his mouth around the head and gives one more hard suck. He swallows it all down as Dan shudders.

 

Dan reaches down and pulls him up and kisses him hard and says, “Fuck, Phil.”

 

Phil grins and says, “I will, as soon as you’ve recovered, Bear.” He grabs a cookie and takes Dan’s hand and leads him to the bedroom. He’s going to get exactly what he wanted after all. He’s going to eat cookies and fuck his boyfriend and then they’re going to fall asleep in each other’s arms, happy and sated and smelling of pumpkin spice.

**Author's Note:**

> waveydnp on tumblr :)


End file.
